This invention relates to a split rim tire changer.
While many tire changing devices have heretofore been proposed, such as those of U.S. patents to Foster U.S. Pat. No. 3,003,544, Dragoo et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,289, Copeland et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,354,928, and Mueller U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,928 for demounting and assembling or seating tubeless tires on their rims, none thereof suggest a relatively simple and easily operable device peculiarly designed for handling heavy duty tires of the truck type mounted on split rims wherein care must be exercised to so break the tire relative to the split portion of the rim that the latter may be pried loose and removed without danger to the operator in the event of sudden and accidental dislodgement.